


Darkness

by begin_fiction



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Others Characters not in tags, Wall Street Crash, end of season 3, others are mostly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gereon reflecting when the Wall Street Crash is happening.
Kudos: 2





	Darkness

His hands were shaking.

Just now, Gereon could still see Böhm crying on that table, holding his gun, almost pulling the trigger to the people, and to himself until he got pulled away.

It brought a shiver to his spine and Helga's new.. _friend_ didn't make it better at all. He saw that man smiling dark at him as if he wanted to say, _I got her now. You've got nothing left._ all while Helga was just standing by to him.

One day, he would show his piece of mind to that man.

Walking around the place, seeing papers - probably important documents - laying around on the ground and a few flying. He saw people dead on the ground, some others hanged themself.

Not that it terrified him that hard, he had seen worse. (The war, per example.)

However, Gereon had flinched at every gunshot he heard or seeing someone hanged. He shouldn't feel _that_ bad about it, he thought, he was a policeman. He had seen worse!

Yet.. it didn't leave his mind. This whole place, everyone in it, everyone he knew, everyone he didn't knew, every single paper laying down on the ground, every person who committed suicide.. it hang in his mind.

And it wouldn't leave.

Anno's face hang in his mind too. All he had said. All he had done. His glasses, his hair, his eyes. His voice.

His voice went through Gereon's ears, and for a while it felt like that was the only thing he heard. Every other sound had faded completely, only Anno's voice repeating everything he had said to Gereon.

A young man yelled at him, Gereon saw. His mouth was open, he was screaming, yet Gereon didn't hear anything of it. 

His whole body was shaking, but he could make it to the door, only to be stopped and pushed to the ground by a lot of people.

Their voices, their screams, their footsteps all remained unheard, Gereon didn't feel any pain either falling to the ground. 

Standing up and leaving the place he was met with air. Air and the sky, and people. Other people casually walking or wondering whatever happened inside the building he was in.

But he still didn't hear any of them. Only Anno.

Anno's voice only. For a while, it was just all what Anno had said to him, but now it was just repeating itself like a broken machine.

Gereon wanted to go home but instead his body refused. His feet walked somewhere else, to something on the ground that looked like a sewer. It was disgusting to see, but he couldn't take his eyes away.

And Anno's repeating voice kept staying in his mind, all other sounds gone.

_"To the source of your fear."_ was the only thing of Anno in his mind.

Yet he could hear it clearly as if he was in front of Anno, who was repeating the words in front of him.

Gereon blinked.

His eyes didn't leave the disgusting thing, but even that started to fade. It looked more black, more.. darkness.

As if it was something in front of him.

And whatever Gereon did, he couldn't leave. His body refused to move, he kept staying there, eyes locked on it, and not hearing any person whatsoever.

His fear.

Darkness.

Pain.

Maybe his deep pain and fear would be later to come.


End file.
